(Oneshot) Calle Dálmatas 101: El Mal día de Dylan (Español)
by Nintenasp14
Summary: Como cada mañana Dolly y todos los cachorros bajan a desayunar, pero esta vez algo raro ocurre, y es que Dylan no ha bajado a preparar el desayuno ni a hacer sus tareas como de costumbre, ¿que estará pasando con él? (Historia de "Alien-Slushie", es solo una traducción)


**Esta historia el pertenece a Alien-Slushie (Deviantart)**

**(Advertencia: Depresión implícita y posible OoC)**

* * *

"¡Desayuno!" Un centenar de voces gritaron. Una nube de pelaje color blanco y negro bajo por las escaleras, parando en la mesa. "¡Desayu-eh!"

"¿Dónde está el desayuno?" preguntó Diesel, con la lengua saliendo de su hocico.

La mesa estaba puesta, pero no había ni un trozo de croquetas. Los cachorros gemían tristes, mirando sus tazones vacíos antes de dirigirse a Dolly en busca de respuestas.

"Esto es raro, Dylan siempre tiene el desayuno listo antes de que todos bajemos." Dolly frunció el ceño.

"¡Es el... FIN DEL MUNDO!" Dante jadeó, con un relámpago estrellándose contra el suelo detrás de él.

"No, no lo es, probablemente se quedó dormido. Iré a verlo." Dolly volteó los ojos antes de ir hacia las escaleras. "Dawkins, Dante y Deepak, denles de comer a los cachorros" dijo finalmente, para después saltar por el pasamanos de la escalera. Entró en la habitación, buscando un cierto pelaje blanco con negro. "Oye Dyl, ¿por qué sigues en cama?" preguntó antes echarse a reír y saltar en el lado libre de la cama, causando un pequeño rebote.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Dylan, levantándose a regañadientes de la cama. Sus orejas estaban decaídas, y sus hombros encorvados.

"Es hora del desayuno. ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Dolly, empujando su hombro con el de él.

"No pasa nada. Los cachorros deben estar hambrientos." Dylan se encogió de hombros, dando pasos agotados hacia la puerta.

Dolly frunció el ceño. Ella lanzo una mirada de determinación antes de deslizarse delante de él, impidiéndole que saliera. "Dime la verdad. ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, y aunque suene raro de forma seria.

"¿Me siento triste? Pero no quiero hacer nada en específico. No quiero moverme, sólo quiero dormir." Dylan admitió, con ojos vidriosos. "Pero yo soy el hermano mayor. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Cómo me siento ahora no es importante, los cachorros lo son."

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Dolly. "¡Eso no es verdad!" Ella lo miró fijamente antes de suavizarse. "A veces puedes sentirte mal, Dylan, lo sé, pero tampoco tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo. Tú ve a descansar, yo me encargaré de los cachorros hoy."

Dylan se veía listo para empezar a discutir, pero sólo suspiró y cedió. "Muy bien. Pero avísame si hay un problema." Él le ordeno antes de voltearse y caer de nuevo en su cama.

Dolly frunció el ceño tras él, pero sacudió su cabeza en señal de despreocupación. Sonriendo, se deslizó por el pasamanos y fue hasta la mesa del comedor. Los tazones de comida estaban ahora llenos, pero nadie estaba comiendo, todos tenían su mirada puesta hacia la puerta el cual veían con veían con esperanza. Tenían sus orejas decaídas por la preocupación, y la preocupación no encajaba con ellos.

"¡Cachorros! ¿Por qué no están comiendo?" Preguntó, yendo hacia su lugar en la mesa.

"¿Dónde está Dylan?" preguntó Dizzy, inclinándose hacia Dee Dee con un ceño fruncido.

"Bueno", ella murmuró, mientras sus orejas decaían ante las atentas miradas de los cachorros. "Dylan se siente triste hoy, así que ¿qué tal si vamos al parque y le damos algo de espacio?" Ella ofreció, lista para la emoción.

"¿Dylan está triste?"

"¿Lo hemos molestado?"

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"

"No quiero que Dylan esté triste."

"Esto es peor que el fin del mundo."

"¿Qué es lo que hacemos? '

"Wow cachorros," Dolly los calmo. "Lo único que podemos hacer es darle un poco de espacio, y amor. ¿Creen que podríamos hacerlo?" Hubo múltiples respuestas afirmativas por parte de los cachorros, pero Dolly no pudo distinguir ni una palabra de estos. Ella miró fijamente sus croquetas en su tazón, por lo que su estómago comenzó a retorcerse. "Bueno, ¡A COMER! Si Dylan descubre que nadie comió nos regañará a todos." Lentamente, los cachorros empezaron a comer, incluso si era sólo con la esperanza de que Dylan no se preocupara.

* * *

Dylan suspiró, poniendo su manta sobre su cabeza. Se sentía horrible, no sólo porqué no estaba haciendo sus tareas, sino que además Dolly probablemente estaba molesta debido a que ella tenía que cuidar sola a los cachorros. Eso, o estaban felices de que Dylan no hiciera lo suyo con sus reglas para arruinar su diversión. Otro suspiro exhausto se escapó de su hocico, y acercó sus patas a su cuerpo.

La puerta crujió, y Dylan se asomó. Dante y Deepak se pararon en la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar.

"El mundo se está acabando de todos modos, bien podría pasarlo aquí." Dante se encogió de hombros, con sus ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación que esperaba que su hermano mayor no viera. Dante yacía en una cama de perro en las sombras, estirándose en ella antes de dormirse.

"Sí. Y necesito un lugar tranquilo para calmar mi zen." Deepak raspó su pata en el suelo ansiosamente antes de encontrar un lugar junto a Dante y comenzar su meditación.

Dylan sintió un toque de calor invadir su pecho. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sólo para que estos se abrieran cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Da Vinci, Dee Dee, y Dizzy se pararon en la puerta con un gran cuadro. Ellas tenían manchas de pintura en su pelaje. Era una pintura de toda la familia en el parque.

"Pintamos esto-" dijo Dizzy.

"-¡Para ti!" Dee Dee continuo.

"Ellas me ayudaron." Dijo Da Vinci moviendo el cuadro suavemente, colgándolo en la habitación. Justo donde Dylan podía verlo.

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí contigo?", preguntó Dee Dee.

"Por favor, ¿podemos?" preguntó Dizzy.

Conteniendo un cariñoso resoplido, Dylan levantó su cobija y vio a las tres echarse debajo de esta, y presionarse contra él. Era un peso agradable, al igual que la calidez que emanaban. Él se acurrucó alrededor de ellas.

"¡Dylan, te traje una flor!" Diesel entró a la habitación junto con Dorothy, y Dawkins detrás, y Destiny, Dallas, y Deja Vu detrás de los tres. "¡Dorothy me ayudó a desenterrarla!" Diesel dejó caer un diente de león que aún tenía sus raíces llenas de tierra.

Dorothy soltó una risita y trepó hacia los hombros de Dylan para después acurrucarse. "Les dije que un diente de león no es una flor, pero no me escucharon." Dawkins suspiró, para después sentarse. "Y vinimos para animarte-" dijo Destiny posando orgullosamente.

"-con nuestras increíbles-" Dallas le siguió el juego.

"-¡Habilidades de baile!" dijo Deja Vu acabando la frase.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se sentía estúpido por creer que sus hermanos ni siquiera lo querían cerca, por lo que Dylan limpio sus lágrimas, "Lo que realmente me haría sentir mejor, es un abrazo grupal." dijo Inhalando por la nariz.

"¡Palabra Detonante!" Gritó Dolly, mientras todos los cachorros iban a la carga abalanzándose encima de Dylan. En un segundo este ya tenía pelaje en el hocico, patitas en el rostro, y cachorros abrazándolo de muchas maneras. Y estaba encantado con ello.

"Gracias chicos." Les sonrió cansadamente, meneándose desde bajo de la pila de cachorros.

"¿Para qué está la familia?" dijo Dolly sonriente.

* * *

**¿Qué bonita historia no? :3**

**Bueno este fue mi segundo fic traducido y el primero de Calle Dálmatas 101. Que relajante y divertido es volver a traducir fics mientras escuchas tu música, quisiera dar las gracias a Alien-Slushie por dejarme traducir esta historia y también por dejarme publicarla tanto en Wattpad como Fanfiction .net , y a todos los que leyeron esta traducci****ó****n.**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! :D**


End file.
